A data storage device such as a disc drive typically includes a base to which the various drive components are mounted. In the case of a disc drive, the components include a spindle motor, which rotates one or more discs at a constant high speed, and a magneto-resistive read/write head disk assembly (HDA) mounted to an actuator assembly that writes information to or reads information from tracks on the discs. Electronic circuitry, typically in the form of a printed circuit board, regulates the mechanical components and controls the read/write operations. A shield prevents electronic noise generated by the circuitry from leaking into the environment or into the areas occupied by the HDA.
The data storage device typically includes one or more paths to ground that drain away stray charges accumulating on the circuit, the base, or other part of the data storage device. Unless managed, such charges can cause an electrostatic discharge (ESD), which an uncontrolled and undesirable flow of current. An ESD can interfere with, damage, degrade or destroy the electronic circuitry. An ESD can also interfere with the operation of an HDA. A ground path helps drain away stray charges, reducing the risk that an ESD will occur. In some data storage devices, one or more metal screws provide a conductive path to ground, and also fasten components such as the base, shield and circuit board to one another. As a general proposition, it is more desirable to have more paths to ground than fewer paths, but providing each new path with a screw takes up additional space on the base, shield, circuit board or a combination thereof.